That's MY chair!
by Tatou27
Summary: What will Professor Flitwick do when one morning everything is normal and the other.. isn't? Hermione Granger happens to be the cause of his distress. He's considering handling her over to Snape for Potions ingredients. (pathetic summary I know, I'll correct it if I think of something better) SS/HG, AU, Post-Voldemort and definitely EWE. Enjoy!


_**Hello there! I hope you are all well. So, this is another story of mine (SS/HG of course), a multi chaptered fic this time. It won't be very long since it's still taking me an awfully long time to write in english and university studies don't leave me much free time (if any at all!). Still I know that I wouldn't continue writing this story if I didn't have some kind of motivation and the "pressure" knowing that someone (hopefully) is waiting for a new chapter.**_

_**Anyway, a few words about the story. It is SS/HG as I said above so don't worry if you don't read much of them on the first chapter. It's AU and set two years after the Trio's seventh yeat at Hogwarts. Dumbledore and Snape are both alive. More details later on ;)**_

_**I don't remember if I have anything alse to add so have a nice reading! J.K.R. owns all the characters, I'm just playing with them :))**_

* * *

That's MY chair!

Filius Flitwick Charms Professor at Hogwarts was a man of routine. He would wake up at the same time every day and follow his morning ritual. After taking care of his personal hygiene he would dress up and clean his quarters. As a Charms professor he derived great satisfaction from doing every little thing possible by using magic- that included household charms. Never a house-elf had stepped foot into his private chambers.

That particular day Professor Flitwick felt rather high-spirited. It was the last week of August which meant that everyone was finishing off the last details for the start of the new school year. His excitement only grew at the thought of teaching the bright young minds of the new generation and hoped that those selected few who would grace with their intelligence the mighty House of Ravenclaw will help them -finally!- win the House Cup.

So he almost bounced all the way down to the Great Hall with happy thoughts in mind. Nothing could ruin his day! As he made his "grand entrance" and headed towards his usual seat at the High Table dread filled him. Something wasn't right.

"_Where's my chair?"_ he thought frantically _"Someone stole my chair!"_

He stood there dumbfounded, eyes quickly scanning the room for his precious chair. Well there was nothing unique about the chair itself -except for the stack of books on it-. No, what terrified him was the fact that he had spent each and every day of his teaching career sitting at the same spot in meals and amongst the same company. _"This can't be right"_ he thought in panic.

In the middle of the High Table Albus Dumbledore was seated as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Next to him on his right side was the school's Deputy Minerva McGonagall Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House. Professor Filius relished the fact that he was seated next to Minerva as the Head of Ravenclaw with Pomona Sprout on his other side, Head of Hufflepuff and Herbology professor. Only the sour Potions Master, Severus Snape and Head of the Slytherin House didn't grace them with his presence. He preferred sitting alone at the end of the High Table avoiding their "idle chatter". _"His words! And I hope he didn't mean our gossip.. ahem.. interest in our colleagues and students' lives"_ Filius did smile a bit at this thought.

Soon enough he relaxed and remembered to breathe properly again. He approached his usual place at the table but before he could demand an explanation from the Headmaster about his chair issue Dumbledore spoke kindly to him.

" Ah good morning Filius. I see you're right on time as expected. I hope you don't mind, but there's a small change in the sitting arrangements". Flitwick eyed him angrily, probably cursing the Headmaster inside his head. Dumbledore seemed unaffected by his murderous gaze and continued "Someone important is joining us today and for the rest of the school year and has to be seated next to Minerva". At this point Albus' eyes started twinkling madly. "Once again I hope you don't mind me taking the liberty to place you somewhere else for a _change_".

Filius cringed inwardly at the mention of this dreadful word, but didn't object after seeing Albus's serious look which clearly indicated that whether he minded or not this was an order. After trying to keep his expression cool and his voice devoid of anger and frustration he asked in the most sickening sweet tone he could muster.

"And where my new seat might be?"

"Ah, over there" Dumbledore smiled mischievously while showing him where he would be sitting from now on. Professor Flitwick turned to look in the direction Albus's hand was pointing at and froze in shock.

"There's no way!" he accidentally squeaked "I prefer letting the house-elves clean my quarters!" and as an afterthought added in his mind _"well, just for once"_.

"Filius..." Albus's stern look put him in his place and then he noticed the occupants of the table giving them strange looks. Flitwick then blushed a bit, lowered his voice and muttered "As you wish Headmaster" and with that he walked towards his new seat. Most of the other professors looked sympathetically at him, Minerva giving him an 'I'm sorry' look and Pomona squeezing his arm reassuringly. _"I'll need more reassurance than that for what I'm about to face". _Finally he managed to sit down on his old chair in his new place at the High Table without making more of a fuss.

"Good morning Sybil, what a nice surprise of you to come down for breakfast this morning" Filius inquired politely.

"I knew you didn't expect me here and that you would be surprised. My inner eye saw all that happened today and I had to warn you, my dear friend. Warn you, yes." Sybil Trelawney grew quiet and seemed to have zoned out.

"Sybil? Sybil? Warn me about what?" Filius pressed her, but she didn't respond "Oh for heaven's sake and I thought it would be a good day today". He focused on his plate once more when a snort came from his left.

"Good morning to you too Severus" Filius stated calmly "I assume you're having a good time"

"Lovely" replied the Potions Master sarcastically with his customary sneer plastered on his face.

Filius sighed. _"Lovely, just lovely. Glad to know that our little ray of sunshine hasn't lost his touch"_ he thought and once again wondered what he had done to deserve such punishment.

"She's coming!" Sybil suddenly yelled and almost cause Flitwick to fall from his stack of books. She then turned to face him. "You must not interfere, dear. For your own good" and with that she got up and left.

Filius stood still looking at her retreating form with his mouth hanging slightly open. He thought _"She's crazy, we're all crazy!"_ and muttered aloud shaking his head "This day can't get any more wei..." He didn't get the chance though to finish his sentence because the main doors open and the one Hermione Granger walked into the Great Hall.

All the professors seemed shocked at first but then genuine smiles graced their faces and welcomed her warmly (except of course one infamous Potions Master). Minerva got out of her seat and hugged her tightly. Albus hugged her as well and kissed her temple affectionately· many of his students considered him a father figure and young Hermione had been no exception. A few of the other teachers had stood up too in order to greet her. After a while she broke the little circle that had formed around her and approached the end of the table.

"Good morning Professor Flitwick"  
"Good morning my dear child, what a lovely surprise! How have you been?"

"Very well, thank you" Hermione answered with a smile. "Good morning Professor" she said directing her gaze to Filiu's left. Her smile faltered when all that she got was a curt nod from the dour Potions Master- without him lifting his eyes from his plate. _"Always such a gentleman"_ Filius thought with disdain. He proceeded to turn the conversation to more pleasant matters than Snape's manners.  
"So, Hermione dear, what brings you back to Hogwarts?" he inquired politely.

"Oh, I'm Professor McGonagall's new Transfiguration apprentice" Filius almost chocked on his coffee, it was now his smile the one that faltered.

"Ah, r-really?" he stuttered. _"So, it's all her fault!"_ his mind screamed. "When did that happen?" he continued in a high-pitched voice he was sure didn't belong to him. If he wasn't hyperventilating he would have noticed that beside him Professor Snape had gone rather stiff not touching his food.

"Professor McGonagall came to me two weeks ago and offered me this position. She said that since Professor Dumbledore is planning on retiring in a couple of years and she will take over as Headmistress she needs someone to fill her spot. I accepted immediately, so here I am." She then saw McGonagall waving at her "Sorry, Professor I have to go. I.." she looked hesitantly at the back of Snape's head "well.. have a good day" and she was gone.

Filius stood still for a few minutes trying to sort out the hundreds of thoughts that were racing in his mind. _"Hermione Granger. Such a brilliant student, the best I've ever had in decades. She's truly the brightest witch of her age, too bad she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw. I was most disappointed."_ He spared a glance in her direction. She was sitting on His seat at the Head Table. _"So, she's going to become the next Transfiguration Mistress. Damn Minerva! I would have liked her to be my __apprentice. I'll talk to her tonight, maybe she can make Albus change his mind about the new sitting arrangements."_

He continued eating his breakfast in agitated silence all the while trying to come up with a plan to get his seat back. He didn't miss Miss Granger's glances coming his way. "Does she suspect anything? She doesn't happen to be a Legillimens, does she?" He raised his shields for good measure and turned slightly on his left to avoid complete visual contact with the powerful witch. He decided to chat with Severus.

"That was quite the surprise, don't you think so Severus? Hermione Granger. She has turned into a lovely, smart and beautiful young woman. What do you say?" Filius started conversationally. Severus just growled. He pushed his chair back while muttering an angry "how should I know", cursing insufferable know-it-alls and meddling old fools under his breath and without a backwards glance he stormed out of the Great Hall, robes billowing and all.  
"What's the matter with everyone today?" Filius wondered out loud.

In the evening Professor Flitwick went to Minerva's chambers where she and Pomona were waiting for him for their usual get-together. The moment he stepped his foot into her rooms Pomona was quick to ask about his well-being.

"No, I'm not alright! I cannot believe him, he's insane!" Filius was furious, he finally had the chance to vent his frustration "No, don't look at me like that Minerva! Your old coot of a husband has gone mental!"

"I'll admit Filius that I don't know what's gotten into him. I tried to talk to him earlier, but he was unmoved and went as far as telling me to mind my own business!" Professor McGonagall huffed indignantly.

"Ah, so that's why Albus hasn't joined us yet?" Pomona inquired.

"And he won't be doing so until he apologizes!" McGonagall was adamant.

"Don't hold your breath so much Minerva. I'm sure he's still holding a grudge at me for not letting him taste that candy house in our last play."

"Ah, yes, it's possible. How was it called again? Hansel and Gretel?"

"Yes" he answered angrily.

"Oh, don't sulk Filius, it doesn't suit you. You remind me too much of Severus." Pomona said with a smile.

"He appeared to be in one of his infamous moods again." Minerva said tiredly.

"And when isn't he?" Filius mutter under his breath. The two women beside him laughed.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out Filius, you always do." Pomona patted his hand affectionately "Time to put that Ravenclaw cleverness into action" she said with a wink. "Now, since we won't be playing any game of bridge tonight how about you tell us about young Miss Granger Minerva?"

A warm smile graced Professor McGonagall's face "Of course" she replied and started talking about her favourite student with a mother's pride. Professor Flitwick had tuned out the conversation about Miss Granger and was deep in thought. In his mind he replayed this morning's events at breakfast: Sybil's warning, Hermione's entrance, the smiling face when she talked to him as opposed to one Potions Master, Snape's behaviour afterwards.. He almost laughed out loud. He couldn't wait to see the two of them together in a staff meeting. He remembered having witnessed one of their infamous rows back at Grimmauld Place almost two years ago. They were fighting like cat and dog at every chance they got, it was almost as if...

He sat upright suddenly, an idea having dawned on him. He had found the way to get his chair back and he intended to accomplish it before the students arrived. He refused to be seen anywhere else but at his rightful place between the two professors that were still chatting beside him. He had the perfect idea. Now all he needed was the perfect plan.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it! Let me hear your thoughts. Constructive criticism is always appreciated :))**_


End file.
